


You Always Take It Further

by why_not_sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/pseuds/why_not_sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just want to give Sam nice things. God knows the kid deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Take It Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie (katieandsav)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/gifts).



> In the beggining of the week Katie was feeling very very sad, and she made a post on tumblr asking people to send her happy things. I started to write her an ask about how Sam would be happy in a puppy pile but then the headcanon escalated and then I realized this could be a fic. So here we are. I hope you feel better, sweetheart, I did my best <3
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever, my first piece of actual writing in over five years, really, and English isn't my 1st language, so please be gentle in your reviews :) Oh, and the work wasn't betaed, but I revised it as much as I could.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from 'Oblivion' by Bastille because I love this band, and y'all should hear this song (◡‿◡✿)

 

 

 

Sam Winchester, tired hero of Earth and old friend of nightmare-filled nights and unresolved traumas, who has always put everyone's needs in front of his, notices one day he's just too tired to live much longer. That’s it, he’s just simply… Worn. Weary. He has lived, the good, the bad, the ugly and the beautiful, and he has done his job.

 

Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, recently back into Team Free Will’s lives, made sure that putting Dean and Castiel together was the first thing he did (“About fucking time!”), and he is damn happy about the fact. He can see Sam is too, but he also sees that Sam resents his brother's love happiness somewhat, and that he hates himself more because of it. You see, Sam feels deeply the hole a ‘normal’ life has made in him, and because that hole was never filled again, “ _I know it can never be filled_ ”, he’s reconciled himself to a life of loneliness - which, with luck, Sam mused, wouldn’t take much longer to end.

 

As he spied Sam's sad thoughts, and felt Sam's resignation, Gabriel took a decision, then and there: he was gonna make Sam's life good living. He’s once again the most powerful creature openly walking on Earth (Death is always around doing his thing in the shadows, and who knows where Dad is), and those Winchester boys are to be rewarded for all the sacrifices they made and the blood they shed to keep others safe. The depth all of Creation has with them, Gabriel knows, can never be completely paid; so he, being the most eminent individual around, is there to make sure the desires in their hearts are to be fulfilled as much as he can. Happiness. That’s Gabriel’s gift for them.

 

But he knows that someone like Sam doesn’t like grand gestures or big and expensive things, because he never had them in his life, so he wouldn’t know how to take ‘em. He’s a boy who grew up in moldy motels and in the backseat of a muscle car, with some tough love from his family; and, because of this, he knows how to see joy in little things. Unfortunately, he can’t exactly come up to Sam’s face and say ‘Hey, you ginormous bear, come here and let me cuddle you because you deserve to be doted on’. Nah, Gabriel thought, that was a thing coming up later, if everything went right. Now he had to start small and significant, because as much as he didn’t want to spook Sam with an immense present, he had to let him know he was serious.

 

Hm. Speaking of not having much growing up…

 

Gabriel looked down at the big human, currently taking a nap in the sofa with a book open in his chest, and smiled. He knew where to start.

 

 

=^.^=    =^.^=    =^.^=

 

 

Sam woke up from his nap abruptly, sitting up in the sofa and breathing heavily from the shock. He was finally not having a nightmare, his dream was still dancing behind his eyelids, actually, and he wanted to go back to it immediatly but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Dammit. He was finally figuring out what exactly shade of gold was that in...

 

Exhaling tiredly one last time, he took a look at his surroundings: he seemed to have napped for a couple of hours, according to the clock in one table, and nothing there seemed to have changed since he went to read on the couch, not even the lights (it happens when your house is under a hill and you don’t see much of daylight). What woke him up, then? A noise? Was someone in the kitchen? Oh, but then he remembered Dean and Cas were on a ‘impromptu vacation’ - Dean wanted to take Castiel to a lake to teach him how to fish. Right. They were most likely fucking like bunnies now they were properly isolated and away from Sam.

 

Ugh. That last bit of reflection made a shudder travel down Sam’s body, he did _not_ want to think about them having sex at all, even accidentally. But then he was back to square one: what the hell had woken him up? He thought he had heard a staccato sound, which was usually accompanied by a wave of golden eyes and hair, but since he was dreaming of gold he’d supposed the sound was in the dream too… But he could be wrong. Scanning his eyes once again through the room, he didn’t see anyone, nor he heard anything else, so he knew Gabriel wasn’t in the vicinity. Usually the archangel was loud as a child, and he had a palpable _presence_ , you couldn’t help but notice him. So it hadn’t been Gabriel, then.

 

As he noted nothing strange, Sam got up slowly, closed the book and shrugged to himself. Eh, maybe his inner clock, the one that wouldn’t let him slumber much, had decided he had napped enough. Nothing to do about that now, might as well see what he had for lunch.

 

 

=^.^=    =^.^=    =^.^=

 

 

Sam was just finishing his grilled chicken and salad when he heard a familiar beat of wings. Turning his head up, his eyes followed Gabriel, who had spotted him sitting down in his usual place at the library desk and was stalking closer with a big smile on his face. Yep, his presence surely couldn’t escape unnoticed at all.

 

“What’s up, Sammich? Everything good?” Gabriel asked Sam while sitting up on the corner of the desk right where Sam was in, supporting himself with both arms stretched behind him and looking at the hunter with a delighted expression on his face.

 

“Uh, sure. Everything peachy.” Sam replied, looking closely at Gabriel for as long as he could, but then he started shift his eyes awkwardly, and he cleared his throat lightly. “Do you want anything?”

 

“Yes, yes, actually, I wanted to know what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon.” Gabriel started swinging his legs where they were hanging off the edge of the table, rubbing one casually against Sam’s arm with every other kick. His eyes still carried an amused glint. The human certaily seemed to get embarrassed with casual closeness, how adorable.

 

“Um. I was actually going to wash my dishes right now, and then I wanted to continue to organize the Demons’ catalog, apparently some Men of Letters were kinda messy with their files…” Sam said while picking up his plate in one hand and gingerly getting up from his seat, putting a hand in Gabriel’s knee to stop with the kicking temporarily so he could pass by. It was an automatic, unconscious gesture, but as soon as he touched the skin of the angel all he could feel was his unnatural hotness. The movement stopped, and Sam then looked up to Gabriel’s face again to see his expression, and it was one of mild surprise. Surprise at his boldness, maybe? I mean, who actually did that to an all-powerful creature, just so he could stop his childish behaviour? Sam sure was mildly surprised himself, and even more so when he realised some seconds had passed and his hand was still on Gabriel’s leg. But then Gabriel’s face changed to one of irritation, and Sam swallowed the charge of the moment with a moderate bitchface and marched to the kitchen.

 

Gabriel watched Sam go for another couple of seconds and then hopped from the table, going after him. “Aw, Sam, come on, Dean and Cas will be gone for a bunch of days, you can do this whenever you like! Right now I need your help.” He continued, as if the dialogue hadn’t been paused moments before.

 

Sam turned his head in the direction of Gabriel’s voice, while still doing his dishes. “My help? Help with what?”

 

“Oh, I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but I think you’ll really like it. It’s nothing dangerous, I promise.” Gabriel winked.

 

“Well, if you have to explicitly convince me of that, I’m not sure I believe in you.” Sam snorted.

 

“Please, Sam, it really is important! And it’s a beautiful day outside, at least come walk with me, do some exercise… I thought you were into this stuff!” Gabriel argued.

 

Sam had to admit he was intrigued. Gabriel, archangel of Heaven, full-on mojoed, was asking his help for something. And apparently it involved a walk? He was definitely curious to see what was with that. Also, Gabriel assured him that it wouldn’t involve any peril; and if it turned out to be dangerous after all, he could always throw his previous statement in his face and make him play nice. Yeah, Sam already knew he would cave in.

 

Sighing, he finished rinsing the last of the dishes and, drying his hands, he turned to Gabriel. “Alright, I surrender. When are we going?”

 

Gabriel’s smile to his answer was positively blinding. “Now.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah, now! Don’t wanna waste any more daylight, Samwise.” Gabriel stepped into Sam’s personal space, grabbed his arm and raised his own free hand to snap.

 

“Wait, Gabriel! But where-”

 

Sam’s sentence was cut short with the sudden shift in the ambiance. When his arm was suddenly grabbed he only had time to drop the dishcloth before they were suddenly surrounded by green and yellow, sunlight and blue sky above him. “Ok, where did you bring me?” Sam asked, turning around to look at their vicinity.

 

“A park! Isn’t it obvious?” Gabriel responded, not looking at anywhere but Sam, letting him adjust to their new settings for a few seconds. They were in the middle of an asphalted path in the a park, where all the trees had yellow and brown leaves as if they were living the autumn, and green grass surrounded them in the both sides. Families were having picnics in random spots all over the grass, and along the path were walkers, runners and people lazily riding bikes. It all looked very… idyllic.

 

“Yes, I can see that, but where in the world is this park?” Sam inquired more pointedly, wanting to know exactly where he was, so he could know where the exit routes were in case shit happened. Old hunter habits and all that.

 

“Does it matter? Come on, let’s walk!” And with that Gabriel tugged Sam’s arm again, and they started to walk slowly through the path, minding other people when they passed by and admiring the view. Turning a bit to the left, Sam could see there was a small lake with ducks swimming in it, and the sun was reflecting on the water, creating a truly beautiful picture. He had to admit, it was a very beautiful place, and the walk was very refreshing, too. But there was one thing still bothering him.

 

“So, I remember you saying you needed my help with something, what is it?” Sam turned to ask Gabriel, and was momentarily stunned when he saw a ray of sunshine hit Gabriel’s eye and make explode the most amazing golden-and-green colors there. The human truly had his breath taken then.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a very important thing. Come on, it’s right over there.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm once again and jerked it once, starting to walk faster. Sam followed him.

 

Eventually the path took them closer to the lake, and at that point small bushes started to fringe the road, instead of trees. Gabriel took them off the rail just before it made a big curve to the right, and pulled them down to the water level. When they finally made the curve, Sam saw an old woman, colorfully dressed and with a big cardboard box at her feet, standing alone in the middle of a plane clearing and observing something at the far end of the big pond.

 

Gabriel headed straight to her. “Hey, Janine, how are you?”, he said cheerfuly, letting go of Sam’s arm.

 

She turned to their direction opening a smile. “Gabriel! So you really did come, after all.” She said in a warm tone.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that easy to get this big grump out of his house, but we’re here!” Gabriel smiled teasingly at Sam, talking in the same tone she had. She and Gabriel were acquaintances, that much was obvious; the tall man wondered what was it that he had to do here.

 

He greeted Janine with a smile and a small wave nonetheless. “Hi, I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.”

 

She turned her full attention to him then, scanning her eyes up and down his body only once. Sam fought the urge to shift uncomfortably, he didn’t like being so obviously judged like that. “Hello Sam, I’m Janine. And it’s obvious Gabriel hasn’t mentioned me to you before, nor he has introduced us. How rude of him.” She sent a tight glare in the angel’s direction. “But he has talked to me about you. He said he wants your help with a problem we have here.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll do what I can… But can anyone tell me what exactly this problem is? So far I’ve heard nothing about it.” He shifted his eyes from Gabriel to Janine, hoping one of them was about to finally give him an explanation.

 

“You’ll see in a minute, pretty man. Just wait until they come back… Oh, here they come!” Janine announced, while turning to look at the direction she was observing before. Sam turned too, and what he saw left him even more befuddled: running towards them was a young woman, slim, with six little small dogs on leashes around her. Even distant like he was, Sam could see she was smiling, and also that the dogs weren’t in the least tired. In fact, as soon as they caught sight of Janine they sped up even more, and the young woman released the leashes, letting them rush towards the group.

 

“Hey babies, did you have fun? Were you good to poor Julia?” The older woman was talking to the puppies, still with a broad smile, like they were her children. The other woman caught up to them in that moment, sweating and out of breath. “Hey aunt Jan.” She greeted.

 

“Hey Julia, I hope they didn’t tire you too much, dear.” Janine responded. “Oh yes, and these are Gabriel and Sam, they are here to help us.” She amended. “Gabriel, Sam, this is my niece Julia.”

 

Sam, who was still staring at the dogs with a wistful and confused look until that moment, raised his head. “Oh, hi.”

 

Gabriel, too, responded the introduction. “Hi Julia. So you’re the one helping Janine out, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I do what I can whenever I can, but unfortunately my work doesn’t allow much breaks. You’re here to see them, right?”

 

“Yep, we are.” The angel said cheerfully. Then he turned to look at Sam. “Well, Sammich, I suppose now we can explain our little problem to you.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, please.”

 

“So, you see, I met Janine here a few years ago when I was doing a job in her neighborhood, and I happened to save her from an unscrupulous man. She’s a smart little lady, and her chocolate cake is to die for, I swear.” He turned to the woman in question with a quick wiggle of his eyebrows, and she waved his compliment off with one hand, not even turning to them. “Also, she never had kids, but she has her two dogs-”

 

“- who are my pride and joy.” This time Janine did turn to them, with a proud expression on her face. “Yes, but go to the matter in question, Gabriel, don’t go twirling the talk around anymore.”

 

Gabriel made a mock-offense face to her, but she simply shook her head and continued to tend to her pups. “Anyway, yeah, so recently her dogs did the do and had kids, those babies you see here. She wanted to stay with them, but her money is short and she’s not so young anymore, so they don’t have a place to stay.”

 

“I’d grab them all if I could but, like I said, my working schedule doesn’t agree with that.” Julia cut in, wearing a upset face. “And neither do my aunt’s knees, so we wanted to find other good homes for them.”

 

“Janine wants them to go to homes where she’s sure they will be taken good care of.” Gabriel’s face was serious this time. “So… we need your help, Sam. Will you help give one those poor babies a home?”

 

That’s when Sam understood what he was doing there. Gabriel had took him there to pick a dog. It was no secret that he wished to have one since he was a little kid, but their lifestyle never allowed. Now, though.... Now he was settled in one place, one very big place by the way, and no hindrances were coming to his mind. Except one.

 

“Gabriel, you know Dean will never allow a pet to go near the bunker-”

 

“Dean-shmean, Sambear, that bunker is yours as much as it’s his, and if you want to have a dog or six Dean will have to learn to deal with that. Besides, you know Cas wants a pet almost as much as you, so I’d say that won’t be a problem.” Gabriel declared, seeming exasperated and imploring at the same time. “Come on Sam, just pick one or two, I know you want to.” This last sentence was accompanied by a small but genuine smile, only for Sam. The hunter felt his heart swell at the sight.

 

Sighing, he knew that, once again, he was going to give in to the archangel. He knew he had his effective puppy dog eyes, but Gabriel’s pout was very powerful too, damn him. He glanced once again to the dogs, currently lying under a tree with the women talking in low voices nearby. “Ok then. I’ll see what I can do. But-” He was interrupted by a sudden hug and a beaming smile from Gabriel. “But I want to get to know them first. If they don’t like me, I won’t take anyone. Understood?”

 

“Sure thing, Samdwich.” Gabriel winked at him, and then grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction of the tree. The movement was natural, but once again Sam could instantly feel unnatural warmth, and smooth skin this time. Weirdly enough, he didn’t mind the gesture. At all. Huh.

 

“Hey, Janine, do you mind if I take some time to play with the dogs? I need to know who likes me best so I can take it home.” Sam said to the woman with a dimply smile as soon as they got close enough.

 

“Of course, Sam, take your time!” Janine answered merrily. Gabriel went to stand by her, letting go of Sam’s hand only then. Sam suddenly felt a lot colder when the angel went away, but he didn’t want to look closely to the reason for that right now.

 

So he kneeled in the grass, saying a quick “Thanks” to the older woman, and started to pet the nearest pup. Immediatly he felt his face break into a wide grin, and the dog rolled over to receive belly rubs from Sam. Another puppy approached and started smelling him, and after a few seconds it started to get under Sam’s rubbing arm, clearly hoping to receive the same treatment. A small giggle escaped the hunter then, and with that sound the rest of the puppies scattered around converged to the tall man, some bouncing, some smelling him, and some giving excited yips. Sam’s face was already hurting from smiling so much, but he didn’t care; he tried to pet all the other dogs at the same but they were so many, and so small, that he found himself getting closer to the ground more and more.

 

And then the doggies started to jump him at the same time, wanting to play with him, and Sam saw himself losing his balance and falling with a “Nooooo!” squawk and a startled cackle. In a minute all of the dogs were piling into him, licking him, walking all over his organs and he didn’t care one bit. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He was going to get the damn puppies, all of them, and Dean be damned, how could anyone not love this?

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel watched the whole scene, smiling wider everytime Sam made a happy sound. This was much better than he could have imagined, the joy in that moment was so simple and so pure that Gabriel felt short of breath. Which was ridiculous, because he didn’t need to breathe. But still.

 

“He’s a good man, that one. I can see why you love him.” Gabriel was so enthralled in the instant that he completely forgot about the woman by his side.

 

“Sorry, what?” He turned to Janine, stunned.

 

“He has a good heart, that much is clear, and he’s pretty, too. An easy thing to love, isn’t it?” Janine was giving him a knowing look. Gabriel would deny until his death, but he felt himself blush at that statement.

 

“I don’t know what are you talking about, Jan. Sam's had a hard life, I’m just making sure he gets a good one from now on.”

 

“Uh huh. A charity case, then. Well, in that case, I’m sorry. But I’m just saying,” She pointed with a shrug,  “that starstruck face you have there could have fooled me.”

 

She then turned to say something else to her niece, but Gabriel wasn’t listening anymore. Love, him? Sure, the kid was awesomely hot, and had the best heart he had ever seen, but he couldn’t be _really_ …

 

When he turned to look at Sam again, the man was still under a dog pile, but the puppies seemed to be calmer. One was lying down on Sam’s chest, with it’s nose almost touching his chin. Sam caught Gabriel’s look upside down. “Thank you”, he mouthed, with his dimples showing in a soft smile.

  
Gabriel’s stomach did a somersault. Well, shit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me tumblring at why-not-sabriel.tumblr.com  
> Katie is at bitroclus.tumblr.com


End file.
